Return Of A Legend
by Ryushi Tenshin
Summary: It has been 4 years since Konoha was last attacked. Sasuke is all alone when a familar Uchiha returns from the dead and brings tragic news! What are his intentions?
1. Konoha's Aftermath

Chapter 1: Konoha's Aftermath

_4 years after the last battle occurred at the hidden village of Konoha, many tragic events happened; the sudden departure of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, who died of a mysterious death; departure of the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Yagami whom they battled each other for the fate of Konoha. But there were also happy moments, like when the entire academy Genins re-took their Chuunin exams and finally graduated to become Chuunins and some even Jounins. The one thing that Konoha was lacking was the re-electing of a new Hokage. Till today, the village is still lifeless without a suitable one._

Konoha was safe again. But the one Chuunin who was affected the most was Sasuke. Being the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan after his brothers Uchiha Yagami and Itachi fought against each other and departed the mortal world was not what he wanted 4 years ago. He finally understood how Naruto felt as a kid, all alone and ignored by everyone. As he walked out of the clan's house, he caught sight of a shadow. Was it an intruder or a fellow Shinobi? Sasuke ran to the front gates to see who was it and upon realizing whom it was he completely froze in his spot, the muscles in his legs refusing to take another. It was a man, dawned in the Uchiha imperial suit, similar to the one his eldest brother, Yagami wore.

The man than greeted Sasuke, "Hey little brother, did you miss me these 4 years?" Sasuke could not believe it; standing right in front of him was his eldest brother, Uchiha Yagami, who was pronounced dead 4 years ago. Was Sasuke seeing things, or was his brother really alive?

"Brother? You look like you've seen a ghost. It's me, your brother Yagami." Inspecting just to be sure, he felt Yagami's hand and to his astonishment it was real! Too elated to see another surviving Uchiha, Sasuke quickly brought his brother back to the academy, only to be greeted with the pale-whitish faces of Chuunins and Jounins, all standing rooted to the ground and trembling with fear. Kakashi, who past by was also stunned to see his former partner returning from the dead. 4 years ago Yagami was the sole person whom saved the many fragile lives of Konoha by sacrificing his to eliminate the threat and now he's standing right in the academy like he was rejuvenated! Finding a place to sit, Yagami began to explain to the others how he survived.


	2. Yagami Returns

Chapter 2: Yagami Returns

"When I did 'Souja Sousai no Jutsu' (Double Snake Assassination Technique), I already had performed 'Fushi Tensei' (Immortality Skill) to ensure my survival. When my body was buried, my soul than re-entered into my body again. I hate to admit it but I must give credit to Orochimaru for teaching me those two forbidden jutsus. For the past 4 years I've been training and learning new skills before finally deciding to come back to Konoha."

Hearing his incredible story, all the shinobis cheered with joy to have another Konoha ninja back. Just than some advisors came in and were shocked before asking Yagami to have a private conversation with them. Standing at the balcony, Yagami breathed the fresh air before speaking, "So what is it that you guys want to see me so urgently?"

"Yagami-san, we've seen through your personal profile and seeing that you are the only shinobi that knows every jutsu from the other villages and was specially trained by the late 3rd Hokage, it has come to our decision that we want to appoint you as the new and 6th Hokage."

"What? You can't be serious right?" Yagami jokingly answered but with their straight and expressionless faces, the advisors continued. "You remembered the 5th, Tsunade? She passed away from a mysterious death and since you're the most skillful shinobi, considering the fact that you can re-incarnate yourself, you would be the best suited choice." Yagami cleared his throat, "So many things happened during my 4 years of disappearance... this is happening so fast. Give me time to think, I'll give you my answer tomorrow morning." Walking back to the lower levels of the academy, Yagami's other comrade, Iruka managed to catch up with him and asked what the advisors told him.

"They want me to become the 6th Hokage of Konoha."


	3. The 6th Hokage

Chapter 3: The 6th Hokage

"Than that's great! Since you're the most skillful shinobi here in Konoha and were a student of the 3rd Hokage, why would you reject such an offer? After all you did save the village from further destruction." Hesitating, Yagami replied, "All I ever wanted was to spend more time with my brother Sasuke. But I've got until tomorrow morning to make my decision." Walking back to the Uchiha clan house, memories of Yagami's childhood seemed to flow back into his mind before hearing shouting inside. As he stepped in, he saw Sasuke, along with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Brother, you must be tired from your return. Sit down and enjoy the meal my comrade Sakura has made." Refusing to reject, Yagami took a sushi and savored the taste of salmon meat slipping down his throat. Naruto, with his mouth full of rice, spoke, "Hey Yagami san, it's been a long time since we last saw you. Konoha is going to be safe with you around!" Naruto's words of encouragement were short lived as he was knocked on the head by his sensei, Kakashi.

"Oi, Naruto, where are your manners? Don't talk with your mouth full!" All of them burst into laughter. Night came and Yagami was left with his brother. Yagami began telling Sasuke about all the things he did during his 4 years disappearance. Dawn cracked and it was the day Yagami finally accepted the role of Hokage. The news was quickly spread all over the village and was astounded to hear that a new and 6th Hokage has been chosen and Konoha is in safe hands again. Beginning his day along with his new title ranking, Yagami read through all the previous cases before packing them up. While doing so, a slip of paper fell out from one of the pockets of his imperial suit. Upon reading it, Yagami suddenly recalled; an old genstai had passed him the slip, warning him to stop a group a group of men planning on reviving bodies of Konoha's previous attackers.

_Flashback_

_While traveling, Yagami stopped at a village which seemed decent, from there he rented a room before exploring, he came to a fortune-telling shop where his future was read by the old genstai._

"_Ah, I see good things ahead of your future; you will be honored to a high status, reunite with your family and…oh my…" Yagami, looking concerned, questioned the old man, "What is it? What do you see?"_

"_Terrible things are also going to happen. Tell me, was your village under attack over a few occasions?" Yagami nodded in agreement before seeing the old gentsai panicked, " You must hurry and return to your village! There are bad people here who are planning to resurrect the souls of the previous attackers! Pass this slip of paper and warn your people! Hurry, you must not delay any further! Return to your village!" Once Yagami exited the shop, he saw a group of men entering, carrying katanas with them, assuming they were police, he stood at the corner to see what was going to happen. _

"_You let off our secret, old man. I'm afraid your services are unnecessary." Finishin their statement, the old genstai was slashed before the group exited from the shop, the captain ordered, "Find the man who had previously visited the shop and kill him!" Hearing the news, Yagami quickly headed for his motel room and packed his stuff, as he was about to make his way to the gates, the group stopped him. _

"_So you're the one that old geezer warned you about us. Nevertheless, you cannot escape here…alive." The group drew their blades and charged towards Yagami. Using his Sharingan, Yagami easily evaded and dodged the oncoming blades as he performed 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu' (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique) as burnt a few of the members. The captain dueled with Yagami one on one but wanting to end it fast, Yagami activated his higher level Sharingan, the Makekyo Sharingan and hypnotized his opponent, transporting him to another dimension where Yagami unleashed his hundred demons to terrorize the captain. Seeing his opponent in shock of the illusion, Yagami wasted no time in escaping. _

Realizing the current situation, Yagami went down from his office to look for Sasuke, who was busy training with Kakashi.

"Sorry to interrupt your training Kakashi san, but can I see Sasuke for awhile?"

"Oh yes please, you're the Hokage and you are in control now." Sasuke stopped what he was doing and walked up to the two elders, "You wanted to see me, brother?"


	4. Team 7's S Rank Mission

_Author: Hah, Yagami supposingly dead has returned! Bet the readers didn't see that one coming…_

_Editor: Ya, but you still haven't told them which anime series would be the crossover!_

_Author: That's for them to read and find out! Muahahaha!_

Chapter 4: Team 7 S-Rank Mission

"Yes Sasuke, you're the one I want to talk to. Come to my office." Taking their seats in the Hokage's room, Yagami took out the slip of paper and handed it to Sasuke. Reading the details, questions immediately began to pop out to Yagami.

"Who are these people? Why do they want to do this?" Yagami cleared his throat before explaining, "Call themselves the Shikigami Clan, or the village of blades. Down there lives the most corrupted swordsmen you can ever find. I was there during my training and an old fortuneteller passed me the note. Jealous of Konoha accomplishments, they plan on resurrecting some of Konoha's previous attackers and launch a full-scale attack. So I suggest we surprise them by attacking them first. I assume this will be your first S-Rank mission, but you can always back out…"

"No! I'll do my part for Konoha no matter how difficult the mission is! I'm tagging along." Sasuke insisted. Knowing that they cannot take on the whole clan with only the two of them, Sasuke suggested getting aid from his team but Yagami only needed two members. Walking to the academy training area, they caught sight of Kakashi training Sakura and Naruto. The Hokage called for them and told about the S-Rank mission he and Sasuke were taking. Sakura volunteered to help as the team can benefit from her medical and healing abilities. Naruto, haven't been on such a high ranked mission, was having high hopes that Yagami would choose him, only to hear the very words from Sasuke, "Why not take Kakashi-sensei along?" Naruto went into a complete shutdown; was the new Hokage going to choose him or not?

"Me? Nah, I'm too lazy to go on another mission, why not take Naruto along? He may be a bit rash at times, but he's got some pretty strong skills." Sasuke told his brother to give it a deep thought before deciding but Yagami immediately accepted the offer and promised to Sasuke that he would be watched under him. As they went back to their training, Yagami decided to seek an old friend. As he walked around the village, he caught sight of Jiraiya spying on some women in the nearby hotsprings.

"Hi, Jiraiya-san. Doing your research?" Getting a shock was the last thing Jiraiya had on his mind. He turned around to see Yagami wearing the Hokage's cloak. Staring in disbelief, he questioned, "Oh Yagami-san, so you're the 6th Hokage! What brings you here?"

"I have a favor to ask, I'll be leaving town for a couple of days and since you're one of the legendary Sannins, may I ask would you kindly take my role temporary?" Knowing he was the only reliable candidate, Jiraiya accepted the request. The next day, Yagami and Sasuke were standing at the front porch as they waited for Sakura and Naruto, who was completely dawned in a new outfit.


	5. Journey To Shikigami

Chapter 5: Journey To The Village Of Shikigami

"Ah Naruto, I see you've changed your outfit. You really look more matured." Making the trip there would take a week to reach their destination and no transport was going to be used, as they didn't want to blow their cover. Traveling stealthily through the forest, the Hokage, along with team 7 trained and camped during the journey. During the last day of the week, they were almost out of the forest when a group of swordsmen stopped them in their path.

"Stay back, I'll handle them. Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" Clones of the 6th Hokage appeared around the whole group of swordsmen. Yagami and his clones performed one hand seals and executed another unpredictable jutsu, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" The clones transformed into puddles of water and merged to become an enormous water Dragon that flushed their opponents away. Sakura and Naruto made claps and cheering to Yagami. Finally they reached the village of Shikigami after seven days and nights in the forest.

Walking into the heart of the city, the team was greeted with many terrified and frowning faces from the locals. Even getting a room in the motel was hard as the receptionist refused to give them one, which made Naruto, reached his boiling point but Yagami held him back.

"Naruto, violence will only make the situation worse. Watch…" Yagami activated his Makekyo Sharingan and hypnotized the receptionist into thinking that the whole motel was about to collapse. Trembling in fear after seeing that horrific illusion, he handed them the key to a rather large room. Smiling to Naruto, Yagami spoke,"See, all it takes is a little magic." Putting their bags in the room, they headed out to grab a bite. Not surprised to see people staring at them when they entered the local restaurant, the waiter took their orders with much dismay. After waiting for almost half an hour, the Hokage could hear the rumbling stomachs of the three Chuunins. Yagami called for the waiter again but instead he ignored the Hokage's callings. Naruto could no longer control his temper and shouted, "Hey! Are you deaf or just plain stupid? We ordered our meals half an hour ago and it still hasn't arrived!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait, we're busy people." The waiter said sarcastically as Yagami calmed Naruto down. Finally the food came but before they could eat, Yagami stopped them, "Wait, the food is not safe, and there's poison powder in the soup. Waiter!"

"Yes Sir, what seems to be the problem?"

"The food is not up to our satisfaction, bring these back and make us new ones." The waiter signaled to the chef behind and replied, "Than I'm afraid you'll have to pay extra."

"Ridiculous, I haven't even touched…" The alert Hokage stopped his conversation as he caught a small knife in between his fingers. All the customers immediately left followed by the restaurant crew coming out. Yagami and team 7 stood up. "So you want to do this the hard way…" An all out brawl broke out between the shinobis and the restaurant crew. Clearing the mess, one chef from behind tried to stab the Hokage from behind, only to be alerted by Sasuke. Yagami evaded and turned around to deliver a series of rapid punches and kicks before performing 'Konoha Senpu' (Konoha Hurricane), kicking him through the roof continued by 'Kage Buyo' (Shadow Of Dancing Leaf) and ending it by performing one of his original skills, 'Zugai Hasutsu' (Skull Destroyer) grabbing his opponent's head and smashing him back into the restaurant and stopped inches away from a dinner table, only to see him wet his pants.

"So, about or meal…" The waiter stammered, "It's…on the house, take your money back, we don't need it!"

"Good." Finishing a safe meal, the group took a stroll around town. The three Chuunins had never seen Yagami performed such a devastating chain of taijutsus. Smiling back at them, he explained, " I call it 'Ryu Rendan' (Dragon Combo). Picked up a few tips from Sasuke's 'Shishi Rendan' (Lion Combo) and modified into my own. Learnt that during my 4-year absence."


	6. Team 7’s training

Chapter 6: Team 7's training 

Both Naruto and Sasuke were astonished with Yagami's swift agility and creation of his own combo considering that they had their 'Naruto Rendan' (Naruto Combo) and 'Shishi Rendan' (Lion Combo) respectively. Naruto than began to boast, " Hokage-sensei's Ryu Rendan is the most powerful combo, than that makes my the second!" Sasuke, hearing what Naruto said, sarcastically answered back, "Yeah, second most powerful…from the bottom that is."

"What's that you say Sasuke? You wanna go at it to prove who's stronger?" Sasuke smirked, "I will, but I rather waste my time on stronger opponents." With the two bickering about their strengths, Yagami took his time to know more about Sakura. The teenage girl blushed when every question was asked. Being the weakest of the three in martial arts, she took up skills of medical and healing abilities for she was told that she has good control of her chakra. Yagami smiled and cheered her up, "Well, never look down on yourself. Everyone is special in their own unique abilities." Little that they know they were being spied on. Back at the motel, Yagami, being the only one awake in the wee hours of the night worked on the profiles of the group of rebels. Upon further researching he narrowed down to a group called 'Shinsengumi', a group of swordsmen who served the Shogun and guarded him heavily. Yagami had a brief encounter with them during his days of disappearance. He even trained with them and picked up a few swordplay skills, which might prove to be of some aid as he learnt they have turned to apathy and jealously under the new and corrupted Shogun.

"Come on, wake up younglings. Time for your daily training." It was going to be a tough morning as Yagami was going to train the three Chuunins on improving their specific jutsus. He began with Sakura. "Okay, I'll teach you 'Ninpo: Sozo Saize' (Genesis Of Rebirth). It is a very powerful healing skill when you're wounded or substain any injury as this skill can save your life. Yagami demonstrated by cutting a small wound on his palm and then focused his chakra to heal the wound. Next it was time for Sasuke to improve on his 'Chidori' (Thousand Birds).

"Sasuke, now that you've achieved the Makekyo Sharingan, the accuracy of hitting a direct strike is higher. I want you to focus on hitting that tree, only hitting the center and not the rest of the tree to make the leaves fall, I show you." Yagami charged up his 'Raikiri' (Lightning Edge)and ran towards a tree, hitting the center of the trunk as leaves came falling down from the branches. Finally it came down to Naruto. Seeing Yagami teaching them to improve on their strongest jutsus, he was presuming that the Hokage would train him on strengthening his 'Rasengan'. Yagami than approached the Chuunin. " Ah yes, Uzumaki Naruto. Having a fair share of battle in our past encounters I'll teach you on your taijutsus. When you perform your 'Naruto Nisen Rendan' (Naruto 2000 Combo), you tend to lose more chakra. I'll teach you a more effective way. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A pair of clones appeared and Naruto was instructed to defeat them. Naruto handled with ease as he defeated the first clone but as he turned around to face the next, two more appeared and grabbed hold of him, catching him completely unaware of Yagami's quick one hand seals.

"Bushin Daibakuha! (Clone Explosion)" All three clones exploded in splashes of water followed by another jutsu executed by the Hokage, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" the clones that were exploded into water fused together into one large water pillar, engulfing Naruto in it before exploding again, assuring that the opponent was knocked down. Naruto couldn't believe what he had just witness; two moderate jutsus combined to become a massive chain combo, and the 6th Hokage didn't even break a single drop of sweat.


	7. Kyuubi’s Awakening

Chapter 7: Kyuubi's Awakening

Naruto was amazed at the Hokage's martial arts, and he had the whole night to think about it while everyone, including Yagami, was asleep. The next morning, the tugging and shoving from Naruto waked the Hokage up. Yagami got up in a daze and questioned, "What's the excitement about?"

Naruto, feeling extremely contented upon cracking the puzzle, he shouted at the 6th Hokage, "Hokage-Sensei, I've found the tactics of your technique and I know how to counter them! Come and I'll show you!" As they proceeded to the field, they began the similar battle scene. As Naruto turned around to face the second clone, he used ' Henge no Jutsu' (Sexy Technique) and gave the three clones nosebleeds. This gave the opening as Naruto performed his 'Naruto Rendan' (Naruto Combo) to take care of one clone and created one of his own. The two Naruto clones threw their shurikens towards the remaining two clones and did 'Kage Shuriken no Jutsu' (Shadow Shuriken Technique), and a thousand more appeared. Naruto continued his battle and transformed the shurikens into more clones followed by 'Naruto Nisen Rendan' (Naruto 2000 Combo), defeating one of the two clones. The last Hokage clone unleashed his jutsu, 'Zankuha' (Decapitating Air Waves), blowing away some of Naruto's clones. The Chuunin seized the opportunity as he commanded the remaining clones to surround the Hokage clone and what he did next was truly unbelievable; performing 'Harem no Jutsu' (Sexy Clone Technique) in an instance, the last clone was surrounded by beautiful women, getting a massive nose bleed that led to his defeat. Yagami, watching from a corner was impressed at the creativity and determination Naruto had and decided to commence the second part of the training.

"Good Naruto, but you still have the original to defeat!" As the Hokage came chargind towards Naruto, the clones defended the original chuunin but Yagami easily defeated them with 'Doton: Yomi Numa' (Earth Release: Swamp Of The Underworld) as the surroundings turned into a dark swamp, making the clones difficult to walk in the terrain. Yagami followed his attack with 'Hyoton: Roga Nadure no Jutsu' (Ice Release: Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche), clearing all the clones. Naruto came running towards him with a kunai and the Hokage easily took care of his opponent with a simple 'Zugai Hasutsu' (Skull Destroyer). It turned out to be a clone as the real Naruto came out with his Rasengan, surrounded with red chakra. Yagami, with his Sharingan activated saw that Naruto was actually using the Kyuubi's chakra and was going out of control.


	8. A Familar Face

Chapter 8: A Familiar Face

"Naruto, stop!" But the chuunin failed to acknowledge his mentor's words and continued running. Yagami could sense the Kyuubi was trying to control Naruto's mind and body. Using his Makekyo Sharingan, Yagami was left with no choice as he lit his fingers with chakra flames.

"This has got to stop…'Gogyo Fuin'! (Five-Element Sealer)" Time seemed to freeze; Naruto stopped in his path as the Rasengan slowly disappeared. Naruto dropped to the ground and began to calm down. Yagami than tapped into the skill of 'Gogyo Kain' (Five-Element Unsealer), releasing the seal on Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura immediately ran to the scene upon seeing the after effects of the sparring battle. Yagami, checking on Naruto's condition, he questioned him with a fierce tone, "Naruto! What were you thinking? Unleashing the Kyuubi's spirit in a sparring battle?"

"Sorry Hokage-sensei. I was so into winning that I forgot it was actually a training battle." Relieved to hear the explanation, Yagami kept his cool before sensing nearby presence of someone. Catching an image with his Sharingan, he attempted to give chase but instead the spy came to the scene, dawned in the Shinsengumi uniform. Yagami's opponent drew his sword before dashing towards the Hokage's direction.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, run back to the motel now!" Yagami ordered to the three chuunins as he prepared himself but before he could reach for his katana, he was stabbed in the chest.

_Author: Could this be the first defeat of the 6th Hokage?_

_Editor: Would you just write and not interrupt in between?_

_Author: You're doing it too._

_Editor: Argh! Just keep writing!_

_(Both parties argued for a few hours…)_

The Shinsengumi member was caught offguard as the Hokage was a water clone. The Hokage appeared behind him, blade already inches away from his opponent's neck.

"You're from Shinsengumi, what is your mission and who sent you?" Yagami interrogated.

"As if I would tell, Konoha scum!" The spy rebelled and turned around to deliver a devastating slash but Yagami parried it away in time but was unable to evade the second. As the silverfish blade came closer to the Hokage's face, another blade intervened. Another man dawned in ordinary clothes. From the looks of him the third party was an ex-samurai. The spy than battled the unknown opponent. Yagami could only watch in amazement as the swordsman dodging his opponent with graze and coordination. Seeing an opening, the swordsman countered the attack.

"Hiten Misturugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen!" The swordsman jumped high off the ground before landing the blade onto the Shinsengumi member's shoulder, completely knocking the lights out of him. Yagami than approached the stranger as he sheathed back his blade. The stranger was a young man, neatly attired and bared an 'X' scar on his left cheek. Yagami knew whom the individual and shouted to him, "Himura Kenshin!" The stranger ambled back, and smiled as he greeted back, "Nice to see you again Yagami-san."


	9. An Unlikely Reunion

Chapter 9: An Unlikely Reunion

_Author: Hehheh, now the readers know which anime series has been selected to do the crossover; none other than Samurai X!_

_Editor: Yes, they know but we only know a few details of the story and sad to say, we only remembered a few of the sword styles from the show in English, so there will be a lot of the sword skills in Jap._

_Author: Hey, get out of my space; I'm trying to write here!_

_(Both parties wrestle in the editing room…with the Author emerging victorious)_

_Author: All right, now back to my work…_

The two friends shook hands and Yagami introduced Kenshin to his three chuunins. The three teenagers had never seen such a humble swordsman before and were honored to meet one. Kenshin curiously asked Yagami, "It's been awhile Yagami-san, what is your reason for coming back to Shikigami?" The Hokage than told him the news of the Shinsengumi on reviving some of Konoha's previous attackers.

"But tell me, why do you go against your own people?" Kenshin took a breather before telling his story, "The new Shogun is corrupted, filled with anger and jealously and has dismissed me as the royal bodyguard since the last one stepped down and has appointed the Shinsengumi." As they walked to a local ramen store, Yagami and the chuunins took their training off as they indulged in their meals. Naruto was happily enjoying bowl after bowl, as he didn't have to foot the bill. When the Hokage reached for his pouch, a young lady sounded to him, "Don't worry, it's on me."

"But that would be very unfair to…Kaoru-san!" The lady turned out to be the owner of the store and the wife of Kenshin, Kaoru Himura. Yagami had a friendship with them during his younger days of traveling. He even trained alongside Kenshin with their mentor, Hiko, acquiring the swordskill of 'Hiten Misturugi Ryu' (Dragon Sword Style). It was really a blessing in disguise to meet up with another old friend. Naruto, busy gulping down on his sixth bowl, paused for a while and asked, "Hokage-sensei, how did you come to know these people?"

"That's because he traveled when he was younger, dope." Sasuke answered. Kenshin came back from grocery shopping a moment later, telling that business has gone bust these few years so they don't collect much, just enough to buy their stock.

"Where are you lodging? Come and stay at the dojo. It has been quite a few years since you left." Kenshin suggested. Yagami turned down the offer but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wanted to experience living in a dojo. They checked out from the motel and moved into their new lodging area. Nothing has changed since Yagami's departure a few years back. The structure was still as strong as before and the open field where memories of him and Kenshin sparred and trained.

"Where are Sanosuke and Yahiko?" Yagami asked. Kenshin than replied, "Sanosuke has left to Kyoto for further training along with Yahiko, so I guess you can sleep in their rooms for the time being." Yagami than remembered he had not visited his mentor since he set foot in the village. The Hokage turned to Kenshin, "I have to visit Hiko-sensei."


	10. On Reviving Battousai

Chapter 10: On Reviving Battousai

"Hiko-sensei? He has past away a year ago, fought an honorable battle to uphold honor and to save your life." As Kenshin told the tragic news. Midnight came and Yagami was having difficulty sleeping. He went to the training room where he saw Kenshin sleeping at a corner. As Yagami went to grab a kendo stick, a voice spoke, "Fancy seeing you awake at this time of the night. How about a little bit of sparring for old time's sake?"

"Sounds good." Both men chatted as they sparred.

"So tell me, how come your blade didn't slice the opponent?" Kenshin paused, hesistating to answer but smiled before replying, "It is a reversed edge blade, cuts through everything except flesh." Yagami was shocked before getting knocked down by Kenshin. "You're losing your focus, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, it's late. Maybe I should get some sleep now." As dawn broke, everyone had a scrumptious meal but Yagami dwelled on the thought that the Kenshin he knew was gone. Kenshin had never used a reversed edge sword before and was behaving like an honorable swordsman and leads a decent life with his friend now turned wife Kaoru.

_Flashback_

_During his younger days, Kenshin was feared as the samurai known as 'Battousai', which meant the master of battu-jutsu, the art of drawing the blade. Moving with stealth and rapid speed, opponents die at his blade in a blink of an eye. The first time Yagami met with Kenshin was when Kenshin was the previous Shogun's bodyguard. As the Shogun was in friendly terms with the 3rd Hokage, Yagami was allowed to stay in the village to learn some sword skills._

Training was basic as the chuunins trained in the open field as what the Hokage instructed them. Than it was down to a one-on-one sparring between Yagami and Kenshin. Kenshin, who was moving with graze and momentum, only blocked every strike Yagami dealt with ease. Seeing an opening, Kenshin struck his kendo on Yagami's arm, which received a great amount of pain.

That night after dinner, Yagami went to the training room and called out to Kenshin. If Kenshin were to help in the battle against the Shinsengumi he had to revert to Battousai but Yagami was figuring out how to get back his friend's drive to kill again. As Kenshin took the kendo, Yagami threw Kenshin his reversed edge sword and unsheathed his own.

Kenshin, upon seeing the blade, spoke, "Ah, the Izayoi, the spiritual sword you were given by Hiko as he knew you were a ninja with unique abilities…" Before Kenshin could finish, Yagami went in for a strike. Soon the Hokage kept delivering violent thrusts but Kenshin still defended with his reversed edge and awaited an opening Yagami could stand no longer and shouted, "Kenshin! This is not like you! If you want to help me to defeat the Shinsengumi, you've got to revert back to Battousai!" Hearing that name made Kenshin stop in his tracks and dropped his sword.

"Do not mention that name ever again! That man is no longer associated with us!" Kenshin shouted as he left the room. Overhearing the shouting, the chuunins came to check on the situation, "Hokage-sensei, are you all right?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm alright. You three should be sleeping, we've got a big day tomorrow." As they proceeded back to their room, Sakura grabbed Yagami's arm.

"There's a wound, you're hurt badly." Sakura said as she began to heal the injury.

"Thanks, now get some sleep." Naruto and Sasuke, who were just about to tuck in overheard the conversation before Naruto asked, "Is Sakura-chan developing a crush on your brother?" Sasuke, being the type that couldn't care, only answered, "It is their personal business, so don't bother so much dope."

_Author: Oh, love is in the air for Sakura and Yagami! Will she confess her true feelings to the Hokage? Will the elder Uchiha accept the young girl's affection for him? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Editor: Why do they have to stay tuned?_

_Author: Cos I'm still working on the next few chapters!_

_Editor: Slow as usual…_


	11. Battousai Unleashed

Chapter 11: Battousai Unleashed

_Author: Whoo! The weekend's over and new chapters have been written!_

_Editor: Hurry up and post it already!_

The next morning, Sakura kept avoiding Yagami whenever she saw him but couldn't when it was time for training. Naruto, being cheeky went up to Sakura, "So last night, you were checking out on Hokage sensei right?" Blushing, Sakura gave a punch to Naruto.

"Naruto, Baka! Stay out of my affairs!" Just than Yagami instructed them on using chakra to break blades. Than he proceeded to Kenshin, who was busy hanging out the dry laundry. He apologized to Kenshin for forcing him to bring out the inner demon in him. Finishing his chores, Kenshin took a break to chat with Yagami. He relived the day he abandoned his past…

_Flashback_

_During a particular mission, the Shogun assigned Kenshin, than known as Battousai, to assassinate a member of the underworld who was a former advisor, tracking the man down. He easily took care of him. A few days later, news of the advisor was spread and Battousai came to realize he had a family who had little money to stay alive. Realizing that he had murdered a man who was the sole breadwinner, Battousai decided to stop the ruthless killing and become a noble swordsman._

At night, Yagami trained alone in the training room when Sakura came in. Feeling nervous, she plucked up enough courage to ask him, "Hokage sensei, can you train me on swordplay?" Always helping others, Yagami handed her a kendo stick and taught the basics. Training for a few hours both parties decided to take a break. Yagami knew Sakura had other intentions of seeing him suddenly in the night and than she finally admitted, "Yes, I like you Hokage sensei." All the Hokage did was smile and replied, "It's alright to love someone Sakura, what matters most is that you must let go of that thought when in battle." Finishing his part, he caught a firefly and sealed it in a jar and gave it to Sakura.

"Take this as a token of my appreciation of your love." As Sakura went back to bed, Kenshin came in. He handed Yagami his Izayoi before getting ready in his battle stance.

"You're right Yagami san. If I want to defeat the Shinsengumi, I must become Battousai." Seeing how determined his battle partner was, Yagami wasn't going to be easy on him as the Hokage struck serious and swift strikes. Than the moment of truth; Yagami went for a forward thrust that when Kenshin dodged it, the blade whizzed past his face and left a small cut by his cheek. As Kenshin saw blood on the opponent's blade, it triggered Kenshin to become a different man. He sheathed back his blade and stood in his stance patiently.

"C'mon, strike! If you won't than I will!" As Yagami ran towards Kenshin, the unexpected turn of events was about to happen; Kenshin dodged the blade coming towards him, followed by a 360 degree turn and than drawing his sword to strike at Yagami's neck, knocking him down with tremendous force. It was a sign Kenshin was reverting back to being Battousai. As Yagami got up, Battousai sheathed back the blade; the Hokage knew at once he was using the Battu-jutsu sword style.

"Interesting, real interesting…" Yagami changed his stance and placed his Izayoi in a thrust formation. For minutes no one moved an inch until Kaoru opened the door slowly. Sensing the slightest vibration, Yagami went in for the kill, "Migozuchi Haito Ryu: Gatotsu Nisen!" Swiftly the Hokage moved as he plunged the sword towards the ground as Battousai jumped in time to evade it. He than gave Yagami a little of his own, "Battu-jutsu: Hiryu sen!" Yagami anticipated that move and quickly retreated, that was where the opening for Yagami came.

"Migozuchi Haito Ryu: Gatotsu Kaisen!" The Izayoi went through Battousai, barely missing his body and tore a hold in his kimono. The fire inside Battousai was burning intensively as he shouted in agony and ran towards Yagami with the sheathed blade. Using the Sharingan, Yagami sensed something was wrong; Battousai was going on a killing rampage and making the Hokage the next victim. Yagami tried calling out to him countless times but to no avail. Kaoru could only watch in horror as the man she loved became a mindless killer.

"Kenshin…Kenshin! Stop!" Kaoru shouted but the swordsman just continued running towards his opponent.


	12. The Dragon's Seal

Chapter 12: The Dragon's Seal

_Author: Ok guys, this is the most intense chapter of all; it is when Yagami uses his cursed seal for the first time!_

_Editor: Do you always have to spoil the whole story? The readers already know what's going happen!_

_Author: No, they don't_

_Editor: Yes they DO!_

Yagami realized that Kenshin had fully transformed back to Battousai, the man he once trained and battled with…

_Flashback_

_As Battousai roamed the streets, fear was the element that spread across town. A cold-blooded swordsman who will strike at any time. In came a stranger walking in from the town's gates. Battousai called out to the stranger but he kept walking. Taking that as an insult, Battousai grabbed the stranger by the shoulder, only to be greeted by a defensive skill by the stranger. With his bamboo hat fallen, Battousai realized it was a ninja from the village of Konoha. Just to make sure, Battousai drew his sword._

"_What's your purpose of visit?" The ninja replied, "I'm here to see the Shogun, what's my business is none of your concern." Hearing that Battousai delivered the first strike but the blade was skillfully caught in between the ninja's fingers. The opponent than performed 'Shosen Jutsu' (Mystical Palm Technique) followed by 'Konoha Shofu' (Leaf Rising Wind). With the opponent airborne, the ninja executed 'Kage Buyo' (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) and delivered hard kicks and punches before grabbing Battousai's head and smashed it into the ground with 'Zugai Hasutsu' (Skull Destroyer)- All chain attacks from the opponent's combo named 'Ryu Rendan' (Dragon Combo). Battousai was not done yet as he dealt another swipe to the ninja but the opponent disappeared upon contact with the blade. Using ' Shunshin no Jutsu' (Body Flicker technique), the ninja appeared from behind and using the pouring rain to his advantage, performed 'Suiton: Suigadan' (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) With Battousai drained out of his strength, the ninja continued walking to the Shogun's place."_

"Battu-jutsu: Soryu Sen Ikazuchi!" The Hokage had no time to dodge the oncoming attack and was gazed by the reversed edge. Somehow the training had become a violent swordfight. Yagami than felt a tug, it was Kaoru. Crying in fear as she pleaded, "Please, turn him back…"

"I will, but it won't turn out to be nice." As Yagami took off his imperial top, he activated his cursed seal and went into 'Riot Blood' form upon seeing the blood on Kenshin, increasing his strength by 10 fold. The seal started to spread around his arms as the Hokage charged towards Battousai. Sparks flew as the two metallic blades came clashing with each other. Seeing to the extent that Battousai would not stop, Yagami took out his scroll and pricked his finger at the tip of the blade. He called out to his friend one last time.

"Kenshin, you've got to get back to your senses!" No response was given. Yagami than spread the dripping blood on the scroll and performed hand seals, "Kyochiyose no Jutsu: Shen Long!" Smoke filled the entire room but Battousai just kept charging straight. Suddenly he felt he could not move the sword; it was held on to something. The answer came as the smoke cleared; It was Shen Long grabbing hold of the reversed edge. Yagami shouted again to his friend, "Kenshin, hold that alter-ego of yours when we battle the Shinsengumi!" It seemed that no matter how hard he tried; Yagami couldn't get Kenshin to revert back. Kaoru stood rooted to her spot with fear, never before had she seen Yagami performing such skills and now she had to worry as she had a Dragon in the scene! Calming her down, Yagami smiled and comforted her.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san. The Dragon won't hurt him." As soon as the Hokage turned his focus to his opponent, he was gone. Instead he was in mid air and swung the blade down. Yagami evaded it and dropped his sword. With the odds stacked heavily against him, the cursed seal began to glow and spread across his entire body beneath his neck. Yagami was in the 'Berserker Barage' form. Shen Long than went into the seal and Yagami's chakra seemed to replenish again that a blue flame surrounded his entire body. Activating the Makekyo Sharingan, he anticipated Battousai's next move and countered it, hitting the blade out of harm's way. The Hokage than delivered his combo.

"This has got to stop, Ryu Rendan!" As Yagami went for the finisher, Battousai evaded and countered but the Hokage had one more trick up his sleeve, "Messatsu Gou Hadou (Great Surge Deadly Attack)!" Fast punches and kicks came flying towards Battousai. Finally getting hold of his opponent, Yagami focused his chakra onto Battousai's body as he called out to Shen Long, "Shen Long, exert the chakra onto the opponent!" It resulted in an explosion that caused both men to be flung to the walls as Battousai was knocked on the back of his head. With the battle finally secured, Yagami called to Kaoru, "Hurry, get a bucket of water!" She quickly exited and bumped into Sakura.

"Kaoru-san, why are you in such a rush?" Having no time to explain, she dragged her along to the well behind and filled two buckets up. Sakura followed Kaoru back to the training room where she saw the unconscious Battousai. Kaoru splashed the buckets of water before Kenshin came to consiousness.


	13. The Miburo Wolf

Chapter 13: The Miburo Wolf

_Author: It just gets better and better does it? First Kenshin, than Kaoru! Who else can we add to the story? I know! We'll add…_

_(The editor cuts speech short)_

_Editor: Shush! Don't spoil the plot!_

"That will be enough." Sakura turned around to see Yagami sitting at a corner. Upon further observation she saw the markings on the Hokage's body beginning to fade. It was similar to Sasuke's seal but she had never seen Yagami used it before. Retrieving his cloak, Yagami finally noticed Sakura. Knowing that she had seen his cursed seal, he escorted her to a corner.

"Keep this to yourself, I'll explain in the morning." Kenshin finally got up on his feet, feeling exhausted as he was helped to his room with Kaoru and Yagami. With the couple safe, Yagami returned back to his room and reflected on what he had done a few hours ago; whether it was a wise decision or a rash choice.

The next morning, the shinobis took a day of their training as Kaoru made them breakfast. Yagami and the chuunins indulge on their meals and the Hokage commented, "The food's great! You've made great improvement over the years."

"Huh, What's that you say Yagami?" Kaoru asked, Yagami knew he had threw the wrong question at her and quickly apologized, "No, no nothing…" Finishing his meal to check on Kenshin's condtition, Yagami knew he was in no shape to battle. While Naruto and Sasuke had a friendly sparring, Yagami took his time to talk with Sakura. She was relieved to hear that it had no link with Orochimaru and breathed a sigh of relief. Kaoru was getting ready to do some grocery shopping along with doing some errands. The chuunins volunteered to help considering the various D-Rank missions they did with Kakashi. Yagami, carrying a bucket of water to Kenshin's room smiled, "I'll watch the place and tend to Kenshin." A few minutes after they left the Dojo, a stranger appeared at their doorstep.

"Pardon me, but is there any chance you would be interested in some medical herbs?" Yagami came out and saw a middle-aged man displaying his collection of herbs. As the Hokage took his time, he was observing the stranger's actions with his Sharingan. Than he grabbed the stranger's hand.

"These are not farmer's hands, identify yourself." The salesman than gave a sneer at Yagami, "As I predicted, the legendary Sharingan user, Uchiha Yagami…" Yagami stood in shock, "No, its you, Hajime Saito!" The revealed salesman took out a bamboo blade and attacked.

Flashback 

_Staying with Battousai and training with the great Hiko, Yagami finally mastered the Hiten Misturugi Ryu sword style. While walking on the streets, they saw a man being threatened by a group of people, wearing uniforms. Battousai told to Yagami they were the Shinsengumi, the secret military police. The Shinsengumi members were asking the man to pay up his protection fees but he didn't have enough money. As one member drew his blade, Battousai interfered._

"_Let the man go, give him time to raise the money."_

"_Who are you? This is not your business so stay out!" A member said. Yagami told Battousai to forget about the situation but he would not stand and watch the innocent man get bullied. Battousai than voiced out, "I want to see your leader!" A young boy stood out from the rest and addressed his position. Battousai didn't look impressed that a boy at his age was the captain. Drawing his blade, Battousai battled the captain as the rest turned their attention to Yagami._

"_Are you with him? You're also gonna pay!" As the members rushed to him, Yagami performed 'Hyoton: Kokuryuho Fusetsu' (Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm) than froze the Shinsengumi members, all but one. He was Hajime Saito, second in command of the team. He had been observing Yagami right from the start and finally spoke, "If I'm not wrong, you're a shinobi from the village of Konoha?" Yagami was shocked; that guy must have read through his profile. But how? Yagami drew his blade and readied himself. Saito also drew his sword and prompted Yagami to attack. Once Saito sent a thrust, Yagami deflected that with amazing speed. Saito was amazed to see how good shinobi was and upon careful observation, he saw Yagami's red eyes with commas on it. Saito knew it was the Sharingan but had no idea how to counter it. Yagami than came charging with his blade but Saito escaped the thrust just in time. Than he readied himself in another stance; the Fang Thrust. Yagami was watching every move Saito did and stood defensively. When the time was right, Saito ran forwards and struck at Yagami but to his astonishment Yagami evaded that and landed a punch to his face. Than the shinobi heard Battousai calling him to retreat._

"Are you sent here by the Shinsengumi?" Yagami asked, Saito smiled as he missed a forward thrust to his opponent. "No, I'm here for the man by the name of…Battousai." Unable to help him, Yagami laid his life on the line to deliver his 'Ryu Rendan', Saito countered and drove the blade through Yagami's shoulder, breaking the blade due to the swift movement. Saito sighed as he turned around to see the injured Hokage bleeding, "I should have known bamboo swords were so fragile, but I'm surprised to see you in such a weak state, I shall call off the duel." Yagami, devastated to see himself being defeated, got up and ran towards his rival. The Miburo Wolf countered again and pushed the broken blade deeper into the fresh wound, only to hear Yagami's shouts of pain.

"I will not continue to fight an injured opponent. If Battousai isn't around than I will drop by later in the evening." Yagami, lying on the dojo's floor with blood, could only watch in defeat as Saito packed up and left, barely inches away from being noticed by Kaoru and the Chuunins. When they returned they were greeted to see a shocking scene of Yagami lying unconscious and bleeding profusely. Kaoru and Sakura quickly tended to his wounds as Kenshin woke up and saw his friend in the dire status.

"Yagami san, who did this to you?" The Hokage struggled to reply, "It…was…Hajime…Saito…the guy from…Shin…sen…gumi."


	14. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 14: An Unexpected Visit

_Author: Hajime Saito of the Shinsengumi enters the fray! How cool can that be?_

_Editor: Who know what bothers me?_

_Author: What? Spit it out…_

_Editor: Is that why do we always have to have our conversation in the story?_

_Author: Just to let our readers have a sense of humour!_

_Editor: (sighs)…._

"What? Hajime Saito?" Kenshin took his reversed edge and headed to the entrance but Yagami stopped him, "Relax, he told me that he would drop by in the evening again." Sakura, looking out to the Hokage's injury, enquired, "Hokage sensei, with this condition of yours, you won't be able to help Kenshin san." She blushed when Yagami held her hand, "Don't worry, with you, a medical ninja around and given your unique talent in healing, I'll be cured in no time!" Giggling at Yagami's words of encouragement, she focused on healing the wound. Naruto and Sasuke, who were both busy training outside, caught sight of the Hokage happily chatting away with their teammate Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, I was right! Sakura chan is having a crush on your brother!" Sasuke didn't bother as he answered back sarcastically, "Hmph…even though if she did, it would be better than going with you dope."

"What? You're going to get it!" As the two friendly rivals sparred till evening, the group gathered for dinner when a dark figure stood by the Dojo's entrance. They knew it was Saito, but Kaoru bought Kenshin and Yagami some time to prepare while she served the Shinsengumi member some sake. Sipping from the cup, Saito realized there were three ninjas watching his every move but he just smiled and turned his attention to Kaoru, "Surprised to see you are accommodating shinobis from Konohagakure. Not afraid that the Shinsengumi will tear the Dojo down?" Kaoru, trying to put up a strong front, replied, "Even though they did, Kenshin would not allow this!" Saito sipped from the cup again, "Oh really? Than why has he yet to show himself? And what about Uchiha Yagami? Afraid that he'll get injured again?" Naruto blared out his taunts upon hearing the insult.

"Hey you! Don't you dare talk about my sensei like that! We shinobis from Konoha can kick your ass anytime, anywhere!" Saito, calm and unpredictable, just ignored the taunts that only made Naruto even furious, as the ignorant ninja was about to attack; he tripped and fell to the floor, only to see the tip of Saito's sword pointing at him.

"Is this the power of Konoha shinobis? Unbelievable…what has your master taught you all this years? To make simple mistakes and be at your enemy's mercy? It is quite…" His conversation was put to a halt when he saw Kenshin and Yagami. Kenshin spoke, "Only corrupted swordsman pick on the young, weak and defenseless. We'll settle this in the training room." Sheathing back the blade, Kaoru, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto tagged along to see the duel take place. Saito spoke in sheer confidence, "Yagami, glad to see you're fully recovered, as I would expect from a skilled shinobi, care to join the duel?"

"That would be the most ungentlemanly of me, besides it is Kenshin you want." Kenshin stood up, sword ready as Kaoru held his kimono from behind, leaning her head on his back as she spoke with a soft and worried tone, "Kenshin, isn't there any other way to settle this? I've seen enough bloodshed…Why not let Yagami duel with him? Please…Kenshin…" Kenshin turned around to wipe the tears off his wife's cheek and told her, "Kaoru, you know the attitude of the Shinsengumi. I've to do it. Besides Yagami won't just be sitting there." Kaoru than loosened her grip as her husband stepped forward to face his opponent.

"If it has anything to do with the ritual, you can count me out." Saito gave a stare similar to a wolf's.

"I'm not here for that, I'm under orders to test…your abilities." Without further explanation, Saito went for the first strike but Kenshin drew his blade and blocked in time. The duel was about to turn into a fierce swordfight as the others sat and watched.


	15. The Awakening

Chapter 15: The Awakening

Yagami, Kaoru and the three chuunins could only watch to see the outcome of the duel. Saito was swinging his blade violently towards Kenshin, as if forcing his opponent to strike back as Kenshin was evading all of his thrusts. Just as Kenshin went in mid air to dodge another swipe, Saito anticipated the evasive action and swung his blade upwards and stabbed through Kenshin's shoulder. All watched in horror as the Miburo Wolf drove the blade deeper before pulling it out, leaving Kenshin to lose a large quantity of blood. Kaoru, already weeping at the sight of Kenshin being injured, wanted it all to end but Yagami stopped her from interfering.

"Is this really the legendary Battousai? The rumours I heard must be fake." With that Kenshin seemed to become more alert, he readied his stance. It was similar to the one he used against Yagami. Knowing he was ready, Saito charged again, this time Kenshin dodged and turned 360 degrees clockwise and strucked his blade at Saito's neck, knocking him towards the wall. Kaoru and the chuunins could not believe what they had just witnessed; the person whom they see as a humble swordsman turned out to be a cold-blooded killer; Kenshin had just been transformed into the legendary Battousai again. Seeing that Saito had done his part, Saito than went into his own stance. Yagami immediately recognized that stance, it was the Shinsengumi's trademark sword skill; 'Migozuchi Haito Ryu' (Fang Thrust)

_Flashback   
In the middle of battle, Battousai was fending off the Shinsengumi captain as Yagami went one on one with the second in command, Hajime Saito. After dealing a few strikes, Yagami could anticipate all his moves using the Sharingan. Saito knew he couldn't keep up dealing mindless strikes and readied in his stance, holding the sword in a unique thrust style as his left hand supported the tip of the blade. Yagami had never seen the move before but confident that his Sharingan would copy what the opponent would do, it turn out that he couldn't as Saito moved with rapid speed that Yagami had only seconds to dodge the move, leaving a gaze on his sleeve. Saito than sheathed back his blade before speaking, "That was our clan's signature sword style, the Migozuchi Haito Ryu. So fast, that no ordinary man could ever evade it. But you have exceptionally good skills, until we meet again…"  
_

For now all Battousai needed was acute precision of where the blade would strike. Yagami activated his Sharingan to capture all of Saito's skill as he went for Battousai's feet but was parried away. Saito went for the mid-section and against was blocked. Saito had the last straw and readied in his stance again. Battousai looked at his rival, "What? Is that all you got?" Giving the same expression, Saito moved his left hand to cover the tip of the blade. Yagami saw the stance and was in total shock; Saito was in his most feared stance. It was one of his own modified styles of the fang thrust; the 'Shiki' (Zero) point; the thrust that can strike from any level. Yagami had a brief encounter with that stance and didn't have ample time to dodge in his last encounter with Saito. Using the higher level of his Sharingan, the Makekyo Sharingan, the Hokage waited to capture every detailed move of this fearful skill. This was going to be tough for Battousai. As Saito charged towards him, he sheathed back his blade. In a split second, time froze as the two swordsmen swung their swords and stood motionlessly. Than the outcome was concluded; Saito's blade broke and Battousai band was cut, revealing his long brownish hair.  
"My work here is done." As soon as Saito turned his back, Battousai went for the attack but Yagami stopped him in his path and knocked his friend back to his senses. Saito ambled around to see Kenshin reverting back before he spoke, "Firstly, I've defected to the Shikigami military police force and secondly, I came to test whether Battousai was able to battle. Now that I've got both of your attention I'll make my announcement; the Shikigami military police would like to seek both your assistance in putting an end to the Shinsengumi." Both men were shocked to hear the news Saito brought upon them.  
"This is so sudden, give us time to think." Yagami replied. Saito sheathed back his broken sword and exited the room, leaving his final remarks, "Don't keep us waiting, my apologies for the injuries."


	16. The Unknown Mission

Chapter 16: The Unknown Mission

"I don't believe this, Saito…with the Shikigami military police?" Yagami thought to himself. As dawn broke, no one uttered a word during breakfast. Naruto than broke the silence, " Hey Hokage sensei, how come you didn't went to help Kenshin san in the fight last night?" No reply came from the Hokage himself. Kenshin, knowing that Yagami was deep in thought decided to speak, " We should clarify with the Shikigami Police just to be sure." Nodding in agreement, the two men cleared the dishes before heading to the station.

_Flashback_

_As the three chuunins along with the Hokage entered the village, an undercover cop was spying on them. As the group went to the station to register their visit to the village, they had to show their profiles to the receptionist where they will keep it until they left. The receptionist than walked into the captain's room where Saito was looking at the forest behind the station as he took a puff off his cigarette._

"_Sir, I've got the profiles of the visitors, they're apparently from the village of Konoha. I'll leave them on the table." _

"_From Konoha you say? The village where they have great ninjas there, and I have to wonder why the Shinsengumi would want to attack them. Things were not like that when I was in there. Nevertheless, I'll read through the files." With Saito alone in the room he carefully read through the profiles of the three chuunins; not much of help but when he stumbled upon the profile of Uchiha Yagami, he read through every detail of it, the profile goes like this; _

_Name: Uchiha Yagami  
__Age: 27  
__Rank: Hokage  
__D.O.B: 8th May 1978  
__Weight: 68kg  
__Height: 1.93m  
__Partners: Uchiha Itachi(Deceased), Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Himura Kenshin  
__Affilations: Akatsuki, Former Nukenin from Konoha_

_Missions  
__D-Rank: 327  
__C-Rank: 224  
__B-Rank: 176  
__A-Rank: 119  
__S-Rank: 97_

"_This Uchiha Yagami, he is linked with the legendary Battousai…interesting." Saito packed the files and dressed up as a medical man to go undercover._

The police station, although small was bustling with officers running around sorting out cases. Just than they heard a voice, "Excuse me sirs, the captain will see you now." Proceeding into the office, they saw Saito gazing out at the window. He knew they would come but continued to look out to the forest behind the station. Turning around to their attention, he began, "An old abandoned temple out there with many traps, are you both sure you want to take the assignment still?" Silence filled the atmosphere before Kenshin spoke, "Saito, the swordsmen have all gone corrupted. Whom else out there can you trust on besides us? Besides the corpses they're going to revive are all the previous attackers on Konoha and we have the one man here who battled with them before, are you convinced now?"

"What about your students back at the Dojo?" Yagami replied, "My chuunins are trained indepently, besides I've cheated death once, I won't die a second time." Saying his part, Saito sat on his chair.

"Very well, but I suggest you tell them before they start freaking out." Returning back to the Dojo, Kaoru was preparing lunch while the chuunins helped out with the other chores. Deciding on how to break the news to them, they went to the training room to reconsider the offer they had just accepted. Kaoru was looking for hem and found them in the room.

"There you are, lunch is almost ready." Kenshin than grabbed her hand. Deep down she knew they had already accepted the offer but just put up a fake smile. After explaining to Kaoru, she smiled and walked away. Deep inside she was bearing the emotional torture; she didn't want to lose her beloved husband just like that. But there's was no solution that she could do to change their minds. Yagami went back to his sleeping quarters and saw Sakura studying on her medical notes. He broke the news to her and ordered that none of them should tag along unless ordered to. Sakura acted strong but could not hold back her tears. The Hokage wiped it off her cheeks and gave her a comforting hug as he whispered to her ear, "I promise you this Sakura, if I come back alive, I'll take you out for the New Year's festival on our first date." Finishing his promise Yagami blew a kiss to Sakura's cheek as he left the room. Blushing with embarrassment, Sakura never realized Yagami was serious about dating her, than remembering that he and Sasuke were the only two Uchihas left, it made sense that Yagami would treasure everything he loved, including Sakura who confessed her feelings to him. During lunch no one spoke about anything regarding the mission. Sasuke had a gut feeling his elder brother was hiding something from the group and wanted answers but Yagami just refused to speak. In the evening he saw the Hokage sparring with his clones. It was a new and unique way of training but Sasuke sat at the porch and watched. Finishing his training Yagami caught sight of his brother. Smiling at him, Yagami went to the training room where Kenshin was sharpening his sword skills. Night came and the two had their supposedly last meal before grabbing their swords and walked to the entrance. They turned around to see Kaoru and Sakura breaking in tears but their decision was final; they were about to embark on a dangerous mission.

_Author: Hoho! Yagami has finally shown his affection for Sakura, looks like the young Kunoichi_ _and the Hokage really were meant to be a couple!_

_Editor: Did you forget about Sasuke?_

_Author: Nah, she's done with him and needs to move on!_

_Editor: Sometimes I don't know what's going on in that creative mind of yours…_


	17. Swordsmen In The Mist: Saito VS Zabuza

Chapter 17: Swordsman In The Mist: Saito VS Zabuza

Saito met up with them at the station where they walked along the man-made path to the old, run down temple. Standing at the front gates reminded them of their past battle encounters at the Shogun's palace. As the gates opened, all seemed too quiet. Yagami sensed an ambush with his Sharingan and all three men drew their katanas to battle Shinsengumi members that ended in a bloodbath. Proceeding into the large hall it slowly spilt into three paths. Saito took the left, Kenshin with the right and Yagami walked to the center. Meanwhile a Shinsengumi member ran to a large room where the new and corrupted Shogun sat patiently on a couch surrounded by two ladies.

"My Lord, the challengers are here." Taking a puff from his pipe, the Shogun spoke, "Good, release the three resurrected bodies, I have a surprise for their friends back at the Dojo. Keep searching for more of the bodies." Saito entered his room and it was filled with mist. His opponent than spoke from the shadows, "A challenger? You're brave, but yet a fool to challenge the Hidden Mist Village's 'Seven Swordsman Of The Mist' Leader!" Saito was unimpressed by his opponent's speech and readied himself. The opponent continued, "I am Momochi Zabuza, and it takes a lot of guts to step up and face me!" The mist than cleared away to reveal the man none other than Zabuza himself. Saito drew his katana and readied himself. It was no surprise since he had fought alongside against Yagami before, learning a few tips off him.

"Allow me to present you a welcoming gift. 'Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu' (Water Release: Water Wave Explosion Technique)!" A large water pillar came from the ground and exploded in front of Saito, blinding his field of vision. Zabuza made use of the diversion and charged through the explosion and attempted a strike on Saito but was parried away. Saito delivered the ground level fang thrust and was evaded by Zabuza when he jumped in mid-air. Saito looked at his opponent with a sarcastic expression.

"Too easy." The Miburo Wolf drove the blade into the chest of his opponent. To Saito, it was an easy victory but something caught his attention offguard; the opponent bled water and slowly transformed into a puddle; clearly a water clone. Zabuza came from behind and swung his blade and grazed Saito's limbs, disabling him from performing his fang thrust.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" the puddle of water transformed into a dragon and was aimed towards Saito. Straining his thigh muscles, Saito moved forwards and sliced the dragon in half, destroying the ninjutsu. Zabuza was amazed at the skills of Saito but plan to use his jutsus as an advantage.

"Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)!" The whole area was once again filled with the same mist. Saito again went into his fang thrust stance but this time he prepared himself in the Shiki point. Deep in anticipation, upon vision of a blurry image of Zabuza, Saito charged towards his opponent and struck at the middle but the opponent blocked the thrust with his gigantic blade. Exerting his last ounce of strength, Saito drove the blade through and let go of the hande, resulting in the blade breaking and driving through Zabuza's chest.

"How…" As Saito took his katana, he wiped the blood away as he gave his farewell biddings, "Never underestimate the abilities of a former Shinsengumi member."


	18. Haku, The Child Prodigy

Chapter 18: Haku, The Child Prodigy

Defeating his opponent, a door opened and revealed a passage as Saito exited through the path. Meanwhile Kenshin found himself in a room with a pond beside it. At the other end stood a young masked individual. Kenshin could not depict whether it was guy or girl but it didn't concern him for now. The stranger unmasked and revealed the face of a young teenage boy but spoke in a girlish-like tone, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Haku and it is my duty… to kill you." In the blink of an eye Haku disappeared from his original position. Kenshin stood defensively in his spot, sword ready to draw. Than he sensed it; vibrations from the wall behind. Kenshin drew out his reversed edge and blocked the oncoming kunai thrown from Haku before he disappeared again. Remembering the tips Yagami gave, Kenshin took out a talisman Yagami gave to him earlier with the character 'speed' and wrapped it around the handle of the katana. As Kenshin jumped off the ground, he disappeared too. Running at lightning speed, Kenshin finally saw through Haku's trickery and dashed towards him.

"Enough of your tricks, Hiten Misturugi Ryu: Ryu Shosen!" With the blade making contact with Haku's arm, he dropped to the ground as Kenshin sheathed back his blade. Bleeding from the arm, it looked like Haku was about to surrender but instead reached out for a kunai. Haku than charged towards his opponent and Kenshin drew his reversed edge in time but didn't realize the intention behing it as Haku performed one-hand seals. "Hyoton: Makyu Hyo Sho! (Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors)" The pond in the room seemed to freeze and rectangular portions that resemble mirrors came out and enclosed the two contenders. Before Kenshin could deliver another strike, Haku evaded it and amazingly went into one of the 'mirrors'. In an instance copies of Haku formed on all the ice mirrors, making Kenshin difficult to figure out which was the original as the real Haku slithers through mirror to mirror without detection.

"Only a coward would resort to this type of illusionary technique." Kenshin commented as he readied himself in his stance. Haku, moving through from one mirror to another, kept throwing ice needles at Kenshin but he gracefully dodged al of them. Realizing he was running low on ideas, Haku performed the same one-hand seal as he taunted, "That's where you're wrong, this is called tactics; Sensatsu Suishu! (Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death)" Water came out from the pond again but this time it formed into ice needles and went straight to Kenshin from all directions. Managing to dodge the attack, he missed two more oncoming ones and was gazed at his thighs. Straining his muscles, Kenshin continued to focus on the battle. With all the similar images on the ice mirrors, it was extremely complicated to differentiate and also with the constant throwing of kunais at random intervals, Kenshin struggled to keep up with the pace. Than suddenly he turned around to deflect a kunai that broke an ice mirror, causing Haku to lose his momentum; it was the perfect opportunity to turn the tables as Kenshin broke the ice mirrors one after another, destroying the jutsu. Kenshin caught sight of his target and ran towards Haku's direction. With Haku throwing the kunais at him, Kenshin anticipated the timings and dodged it with a 180-degree spin and drew his blade to deliver a strong blow to Haku's chest that immediately knocked him out. The door at the other end opened and Kenhin sheathed back his reversed edge, hoping that Yagami had an easier opponent to deal with.


	19. The Resurrection Of Uchiha Itachi

Chapter 19: The Resurrection Of Uchiha Itachi

It all went down to Yagami and the mysterious opponent that he would face. Entering the dark room, a voice began to speak, "It's been awhile since we last met…" Yagami was stunned; how could he be familiar with an opponent he doesn't even recognize? He narrowed down to his Akatsuki clan members. While attempting to guess, the voice spoke again as a dark figure stood at the door opposite Yagami as a dim light lit across the room.

"At last I'll have my revenge, at last we can duel without any interruption…brother." The truth was revealed to be Yagami's deceased brother, the late Uchiha Itachi. But the Hokage predicted the Shinsengumi would send out an opponent like Itachi, never did he knew they actually would in turn resurrect him! Drawing his Izayoi, the Hokage wasted no time and attacked.

Itachi countered the move with his katana to block the oncoming strike. Over a couple of hours only did the swordfight come to a stop. Al of a sudden Itachi went on his knees, "Brother, you're right. Akatsuki is no more; Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and the others are dead, so why not let's start anew? You, me and Sasuke?"

"Silence! You've got to do better than that!" Yagami wasted no effort and struck at Itachi's left arm. Lying on the floor with blood bleeding profusely, he continued speaking, "Please brother, leave the past behind us!" Before landing another strike, flashes of the Uchiha brothers' memories appeared randomly in front of the Hokage before falling to the ground with a blade pointing inches away from his face. Itachi was standing, unscathed from any damage.

"Still the same as ever, you let your feelings dwell on you, that's what makes you weak." Itachi commented. Realizing it was all an illusion, Yagami hit Itachi's blade away and was gazed at the face. Seeing drops of blood dripping on the floor activated Yagami's cursed seal. Removing his coat, he picked up the Izayoi and began to unleash the darkness that was within him. He swung the blade but Itachi anticipated the move and hit Yagami back with the handle of his katana. The markings spreaded to his entire body, which was the limit Yagami could control but Itachi felt that he was still weak. The seal spreaded to his entire face and Yagami was engulfed with fiery black 'Amaterasu' flame.

"You're still weak. Lacking the hatred as always…" The demonic Yagami in the 'Bloodlust' form charged towards Itachi and performed his dark martial arts combo( Gou Shoryuken- Makekyo Sharingan- Tsukuyomi- Hyakki Shou- Hyakki Sen- Tenma Kuujin Kyaku- Zugai Hasutsu) almost smashing the entire room to pieces along with Itachi but it turned out to be a clone; his strength was wasted on a diversion as the real Itachi appeared from behind and stabbed the Hokage, driving the blade deeply through his abdomen. Itachi ensured that his brother was dead as Yagami dropped to the ground.

"Hmph, too easy." Just as Itachi was moments away from walking out of the room, a voice echoed the area, "Itachi…you forgot one thing…I died once too…and I…can be…resurrected." Ambling back, Itachi noticed to his shock as the Hokage slowly stood up with dragon wings grown from his back with an evil aura surrounding the room.


	20. Legendary Battle Relived

Chapter 20: Legendary Battle Relived

"Naïve as always…" Itachi thought to himself. Yagami had been transformed into a demon; half-human, half-dragon. Yagami raised his left hand and removed the bandage around it to reveal a demonic symbol as he chanted from the scroll he had taken out. Finally spreading blood over the scroll to finalize the ritual, the Hokage began his summoning, "Kyochiyose: Onikage! (Summoning: Onikage)" The bone dragon from the Underworld came crawling out beneath the floor upon hearing his master's biddings. Yagami's cursed seal was at the deadliest form; the Dragon's Fury. Onikage than sends out his hundred demons before merging with Yagami. Another series of dark martial arts followed up ( Hyakki Zan- Messatsu Gou- Hyakki Tsui- Tenma Gou Zankuu- Messatsu Gou Shouryu), As Itachi crashed to the ground, he could believe the power of Yagami's cursed seal. Itachi defended himself with 'Suiton: Suigadan' (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) but it did little effect as the possessed demonic Hokage came towards his opponent, shadowing past all the water fang bullets before grabbing hold of Itachi. Looking at his brother's Sharingan with his own Makekyo Sharingan, Yagami bided his final words, "Welcome to the Purgatory…" Unleashing the skill of 'Shou Goku Satsu' (Imprisoning Death Flash), a blind of light flashed across the entire room before punches and kicks were executed and heard. As the light slowly dimmered, Itachi was laying dead on the floor with punch and kick marks all over his Akatsuki suit. Yagami, using up all his chakra, the seal finally died down.

"If only you could be like Sasuke…" coughing out blood, Yagami could not carry on much longer but had enough strength to walk to the exit path. The three fighters met again as their paths crossed each other and led them to a rather spacious room. Saito and Kenshin helped the weak and exhausted Yagami onto the couch before figuring out that he had battled a very tough opponent. With just enough chakra to summon Altron, the Shaman Dragon, the Hokage told Altron to call for aid.

Back at the Dojo, Naruto and co were having problems of their own as the Shinsengumi infiltrated. Fighting them off with every ounce of strength until they could not face off the increasing number of swordsmen continuously coming.

"Face it, we'll never win them." Kaoru told to Naruto but he thought otherwise, "No! As long as there's a single breath of air in all of us, we'll not give up! We must do our part for Kenshin san and Hokage sensei!" Remembering the training the Hokage had taught him, Naruto came up with a plan.

"Sasuke, cover me!" Naruto shouted to his teammate

"What!" With Naruto running towards his opponents, Sasuke threw shurikens at the swordsmen. As they parried away the shurikens, one of the members was met with Naruto and his two clones. Knocking the Shinsengumi member out, others soon came barging in. Naruto anticipated that and created more clones as the clones did the same. With the army of Narutos surrounding the swordsmen, Naruto followed up his next attack with 'Harem no Jutsu' that gave all the swordsmen huge nosebleeds, giving an opening for Naruto to perform 'Naruto Nisen Rendan' (Naruto 2000 Combo). Knocking them unconscious. Naruto than signaled to Sasuke to perform 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu' (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and burned the entire group that sent them retreating. Breathing a sigh of relief, Altron made his way to the Dojo. Seeing the dragon as a threat, Naruto went into defense but Sasuke stopped them. Somehow he knew Altron had come for something else. Altron spoke, " I come to deliver a message from Uchiha Yagami."


	21. The Last Crusade

Chapter 21: The Last Crusade

"It's from my brother!" Sasuke exclaimed. Altron continued, "I bring good and tragic news to you all. The good news is that Master Yagami and his comrades are safe and sound." Bursting in tears of joy, Kaoru and Sakura were relieved to hear their loved ones were unhurt but all that changed for Sakura when Altron said, "But I'm afraid Master Yagami has been tired out from his recent battle and is in a critical status."

"No, no. It can't be…Hokage sensei!" Sakura screamed out in sorrow. Sasuke went over to comfort her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure my brother is out there healing his wounds." Now a decision had to be made to who should go and help the three fighters. Kaoru wiped her tears before telling the three Chuunins, "Go, your sensei needs you more. I'll be here to uphold the Dojo's honor." With that Altron guided the Chuunins to the temple. Walking through the rooms of the defeated opponents, Sasuke walked into the room where he saw the defeated Itachi, knowing it was Yagami who could be the only one to battle against him and kill him again. Reaching to the resting area they found Kenshin and Saito in good condition, and to see their sensei in a dire status. Sakura immediately ran to his aid and held him up to heal his wounds.

"Please let him okay, oh Yagami sensei please open up your eyes…" She called out to him as a drop of her tears dropped onto Yagami's closed eyelid, which prompted him to be awake. He was still exhausted due to the shortage of his Chakra that he can't even summon his dragons to restore his Chakra. Finally opening his eyes wide, he saw Sakura staring at him with a sad and worried expression. Struggling, he spoke, "Sa…Sakura? Is…that…you?"

"Rest now sensei, you don't have enough chakra." Naruto walked up to his sensei.

"Hokage sensei, I'll give you my chakra." Naruto bravely volunteered. Assuring the others that he still had the Kyuubi in him, his chakra supply was also umlimited as the young chuunin replenished Yagami's chakra and soon he was back in shape. Yagami thanked his student for saving his life as he stood with confidence. He took out his scroll and summoned Onikage out, whispered something to him before the bone dragon left the scene. As they walked down the straight path, it led them to a dark cave with two enormous gates. Slowly opening it, they were welcomed with a tall tower where the Shogun awaited them at the top. Making their way to the summit, a cage sprung up from the ground to trap the group except the Hokage. The Shogun slowly appeared from the shadows and revealed himself to be Yagami's and Saito's past rival; Shishio.  
_  
Flashback _  
_The Shinsengumi went up to the Dojo where Kenshin, Kaoru and Yagami were and decided to seek for assistance. They showed a picture of an official that attempts to kill the present Shogun and wants Yagami to aid for them. Hajime Saito, promoted to the captain of the clan due to an illness that caused the previous leader to pass on, pleaded with the young ninja to assist in their mission in return for giving them money to renovate their Dojo. Yagami kindly accepted and assured to his friends that he knows what he's doing. That night, the_ _Shinsengumi and Yagami hid in the darkness and waited for Shishio to appear. Upon vision of the target, the Shinsengumi lunged out to attack. Shishio drew his sword and disposed of the members. Saito fought gallantly one on one with him before Yagami came into the fray. Shishio left a deep wound on Saito's arm as Yagami continued to duel. Knowing that his swordskills were limited, he turned to his ninjutsus and fought alongside his Izayoi. The end was near when Shishio hit away the Izayoi from Yagami but he countered with 'Kiri Gakure no Jutsu' (Hidden Mist Technique), blinding off his opponent's vision. Picking up a dead Shinsengumi member, Yagami performed 'Kugutsu no Jutsu' (Puppet Technique) and used the dead 'puppet' as a diversion. Once Shishio disposed of the corpse, the mist began to clear and was stunned to see Yagami standing alongside ten dead Shinsengumi members, using 'Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen' (Red Secret Technique: Performance Of A Hundred Puppets), Yagami controlled the dead bodies to defend himself with chakra strings attached to them. Seeing that Shishio defeated the 'puppets' with swift sword skills, Yagami activated his Makekyo Sharingan and timing his attack, he dodged past Shishio with 'Shunshin no Jutsu' (Body Flicker Technique) and burned him alive with his Amaterasu flame, consuming a large amount of his chakra. All ended as Yagami stood and watched the burning Shishio fled for his life with the dark flame engulfing his entire body…_

"It's been years, and not even a simple hello from an old friend?" Shishio, all bandaged up around his body, asked with a smirk in his face. Yagami drew out his Izayoi to get ready. The Izayoi, a katana so powerful, that only a true warrior could wield it. Shishio had prepared himself with a few ninja skills. Hearing a drop of dew from the cave that came splashing down to the arena, the two duelist charged at each other and exchanged strikes with their sword skills. The three Chuunins had never seen Yagami performed such skillful swordsplay as Kenshin recounted their Hokage's past with him.  
_  
Flashback _  
_  
Yagami stayed with Kenshin and Kaoru when he decided to learn some swordskills. Kenhin took him to meet his master, Hiko, where Kenshin was taught the skills of Battu-Jutsu and Hiten Misturugi Ryu. Upon meeting the famous swordsman, Yagami fet honored to meet up with a person with such high status. Hiko looked at him before spotting the Konoha headband. _

"_Oh, a ninja from Konohagakure! So you want to learn the art of Hiten Misturugi Ryu? The training is going to be tough, are you determined to go through all odds?" Yagami nodded in agreement. Days went by and Yagami endured the hardships Hiko had installed for him the past few days. 2 weeks later Yagami was finally accepted as a swordsman of the Hiten Misturugi Ryu. Hiko than handed Yagami a katana, which had a spiritual essence in it. Upon unsheathing it, Yagami's chakra felt like it fused with the blade. _

"_This is the Izayoi, an old priest gave it to me and said that one day I will meet a man with extra ordinary talent and martial arts. He also said that man would have never held or seen a katana before. Never did I know it turned out to be an exceptionally skilled ninja like you." Yagami wanted to hand the Izayoi back as he knew himself he was not very good in swordplay but Hiko demanded his student to keep it as a token of graduation. Yagami went on his knees to give his gratitude to his new sensei. _

Back at the Dojo, Kaoru was met with another wave of Shinsengumi members and struggled to battle them by herself. Just as she was about to lose all hope, Onikage appeared. The sky suddenly turned dark, as Onikage had brought aid. He turned to Kaoru, who was already trembling with fear and spoke, "Master Yagami had issued orders to come and defend the Dojo." Summoning his hundred demons, they fought alongside Kaoru to defeat the vengeful Shinsengumi members.  
At the cave tower, Yagami and Shishio fought desperately to lay the first strike. Just as the Hokage went for a forward thrust, Shishio dragged his blade across the floor to ignite a flame towards Yagami, barely missing him by inches. Activating the Sharingan, it was later revealed that Shishio's blade was covered with kerosene. Knowing his opponent wanted to play dirty tricks, Yagami went into a stance no one could ever imagine; the Migozuchi Haito Ryu. Saito stared in bewilderment to see the Hokage in that stance since he knew Yagami had never learnt the skill before. Than it all began to make sense; the time when Saito battled with him 4 years ago.


	22. The Sharingan Secret: Yagami VS Shishio

Chapter 22: The Sharingan secret;Final Battle; Yagami VS Shishio

"This man, how did he come to learn that technique?" Saito questioned. Sasuke than stepped up to answer.

"That's the Sharingan, it is a bloodline limit skill that only those who are under the family line of Uchihas acquire this skill. It enables the person to see moves and copy them. My brother must have used it when he fought against you. But our sensei has a much higher level of the Sharingan; the Makekyo Sharingan."

"Makekyo…Sharingan?" Saito again asked. Sasuke continued, " It is the highest level of the Sharingan. It gives the user the ability to use hyposis on the opponent and acquires two new skills; the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi is the hyposis attack where the user sends the opponent into another dimension and tortures him for 72 hours when it really lasts only 3 secs in reality. Amaterasu is a skill where the user wields a black flame to burn the opponent's body for 7 days and nights. The flame, when touched, will spread across to the other person's body and will occur the same effects." Finishing his explanation, Saito finally understood the rationale behind Yagami's secret. Watching the fight, Yagami took the early advantage and struck Shishio down. Just as Yagami could deliver the final blow, Shishio threw some dust into his face and inflicted a large cut to his arm. Falling back to the cage, the others helped him up. Seeing the blood from his injured arm, Yagami went to activate the cursed seal and went into the 'Riot Blood' form. With his strength increased tremendously, the Hokage went up again for a series of chain attacks but once again Shishio found a way to get his way out of his opponent strikes. Taunting him, Shishio performed one-hand seals, "You think you're the only one who can learn ninjutsu? Watch this! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Yagami was caught offguard and was struck with many slashes by the clones. All grabbed the unconscious Yagami before Shishio executed his next jutsu, "Bushin Daibakuha!" The clones lit up and formed a large explosion than sent Yagami crashing to the ground but he was not down yet. As the smoke cleared Shishio saw Yagami standing up and removing his battle-damaged cloak to reveal his body covered with the cursed seal; the Hokage went into the 'Berserker Bararge' form. Again Shishio created clones but Yagami evaded all of them with ease, killing them along the way. When the Hokage reached his target, he grabbed hold of Shishio and performed 'Messatsu Gou Hadou', punching and slashing his opponent before blowing him up with the Amaterasu flame in mid-air, followed by sending two diagonal sword slashes and than sending the same Amaterasu flame erupting from the ground; a combo no one could survive. Yagami quickly ran to the cage and freed the others, suddenly all stood in shock; Shishio was standing unscathed, without even a single scratch laid on him. Kenshin, Saito and the chuunins went forward to defeat the opponent but he was able to handle all of them. Yagami could not believe what he had just witness as he stood at his spot, confused. In an instance Shishio took care of Kenshin and Saito before handling the chuunins. Naruto and Sasuke defended well but as Sakura went charging towards Shishio with a kunai, the unthinkable happened; Sakura stood motionless, the blade had went through her abdomen; Shishio had just murdered the young chuunin. Yagami saw what had just happened and went in a frenzy, the seal spread to his face and charged violently to Shishio but he parried the Izayoi away, but he did not realize that when the Izayoi came in contact with a person who had chakra, the Izayoi would absorb the entire chakra from the opponent's body; similar to Kisame's Samehada. Shishio suddenly felt weak all over as he saw Yagami standing in determination and used his Izayoi to create a pair of clones.

"Now let's show him we can do the same thing! Mikazuchi no Mai! (Dance of the crescent moon) " The Yagami clones circled around Shishio, confusing him as the original came towards him and thrusted his sword into Shishio's shoulder.

"This is for what you did to all them, this is for Haruno Sakura!" Pulling the Izayoi out of Shishio's bleeding shoulder, Yagami was surrounded by his Amaterasu flame, all the unconscious comrades were experiencing their first sight of Yagami using his cursed seal to the Dragon's fury form. With the pair of Dragon wings emerging from his back, he grabbed the offguard Shishio and executed the 'Ryu Rendan' finishing him off by crushing Shishio face first into the concrete floor and than exerted all his strength and chakra to do his final dark martial art skill, "Now I'll send you to the Purgatory! Shou Goku Satsu!" The same white light blinded Shishio and was dealt with fast punches and kicks. With the light finally disappearing, the chuunins, along with Kenshin and Saito saw Yagami calming himself down as the glowing Chinese character of 'Dragon' flashed across his back. The cursed seal finally settled down and Yagami rushed to Sakura.

"I kept my promise Sakura, why didn't you do the same for me?" He whispered to her as he shed tears for the first time. Sakura, still conscious, put her hand on his face to console him, "I'm sorry…Hokage sensei…but at least…I tried." As she slowly closed her eyes, Yagami performed the Genesis of rebirth technique to enable Sakura to stay alive, as the cave walls were about to collapse. Escaping from the old temple, they stood outside to see the old building crumble to pieces. Yagami, Kenshin and the chuunins rushed Sakura back to the Dojo where Kaoru stitched back the opened wound while Yagami filled her with chakra. Sakura finally came around to see Yagami hugging her with joy as he said into her ear, "Like I said, I will not let any of my loved ones leave me first." Allowing her to rest, Yagami wondered where Saito had gone. Kenshin told him that the Miburo wolf had returned back to the station. A few hours later, Saito came back with Yagami and the chuunins' profiles. Handing them back, he lit his cigarette as he thanked Yagami and Kenshin for their help in eliminating the Shinsengumi and Shishio before leaving the scene.

The next day, The Hokage and chuunins could not bear to leave the Dojo but had to return back to Konoha.

"Come back and visit when you have the time." Kaoru told Yagami. A week later of walking through the forest, the team finally reached home to the village of Konoha. Happy to be at their home village, Yagami went to his office to put back his profiles and the S-Rank mission into his archive before finding Jiraiya who was hiding in one of the classrooms.

"Jiraiya san, what are you doing in here?" Jiraiya stood up and told Yagami everything about the women chasing after him. When they walked out to the training area, they were greeted with the female residents of Konoha, both young and middle aged as they complained to the Hokage, "This pervert! He kept looking into the hotsprings when you were not around, how could you let me take your temporary status as Hokage, nevertheless, we have to deal with him by hook or by crook today!"

"Sorry Jiraiya san, I can't help you on this. I did told you to keep order while I'm gone." With that the group of females chased after Jiraiya as Yagami stood in his spot and smiled.

_Author: Whoa, finally I can end this electrifying story of mine! I can finally have a well-deserved break!_

_Editor: You sure do, but you still will be writing more stories in future right?_

_Author: Yeah, when I have come up of one that is…_


End file.
